A Tension Called Incest
by Molahsurey
Summary: Gob has a mid-life crisis. Michael/Gob - Bluthcest


Michael Bluth had been caught in compromising situations with his brother several times; Gob took every chance he could to get close to Michael, whenever he stood by Michael he would stand right beside him so they were practically touching, every time he hugged Michael he hugged him tightly, even when they were fighting they'd end up in an awkward position. Michael didn't have a problem with the closeness, he loved his brother and was happy to receive the affection, but the tender embraces did feel somewhat inappropriate at times; he didn't dare mention his unease to Gob, though, because he didn't want to hurt his feelings, and he definitely didn't want there to be any more tension between them than there already was. Michael didn't notice it at first but after a while he began to realize that whenever his brother hugged him, whispered in his ear, or kissed him on the cheek a spark would ignite in the pit of his stomach and he'd want more, emptiness would then hit him when Gob left his presence. Michael was afraid of what these feelings could mean, he was questioning if these reactions to his brother's gestures were normal.

…

Michael walked into the living room of the model home and saw Gob sitting glumly on the couch. Gob was usually in an obnoxious mood but occasionally he would get pretty depressed. "Hey…" he spoke as he crossed in front of his older brother with his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Gob replied flatly, "Hey Michael."

Michael stopped what he was doing and moved closer to Gob. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you like this since you failed that one stunt last year."

Gob sighed, "I just don't know what I'm doing with life; magic isn't getting me anywhere anymore."

"Well…" Michael sat down on the arm of the couch, "It never really did."

"Oh god, you're right," Gob groaned. "I've been wasting my life away! I should have listened to everyone when they said being a magician wasn't a smart career move."

"But you never do listen," Michael stated as a matter of fact. "And I'm not really sure I'd call being a magician a career."

"Whatever, I thought it was a good idea at the time."

Michael hated seeing a family member so upset. He reached down and patted Gob on the back, "Don't worry, I'll work everything out, I promise."

Gob looked up at him pouting, "I feel so useless."

Michael inhaled deeply and then let the air out with his next word, "Yeah... I'm kind of use to you not being of much help to me. But like I said, I can take care of things."

Gob leaned against Michael and grabbed a handful of his pants crying, "I'm sorry Michael! I'm sorry I'm such a failure." Michael felt that odd sensation that always hit him when Gob got close; his chest began to tighten and he couldn't breathe. To Michael's relief Gob pulled away a minute later. "I mean, I can't even do this," he gestured to his wrists to show he was talking about his fire contraption; he then flicked his wrists and flames shot unexpectedly out of the sleeves of his sweater, both of them were shocked and jumped a little. "…It actually worked that time."

"And I'm actually impressed…"

"Oh Michael…" Gob blushed and turned his face away bashfully. He smiled and looked back at Michael, "You know I love you right?"

The question had almost been as unexpected as the fire for Michael and he stuttered, "I… think I could tell, yes." He laughed, it was an altogether silly question; of course Gob loved him, they were brothers. Gob had the sweetest smile on his face; he could look so vulnerable at times. Michael figured he should return the question. "And you know I love you, don't you?"

There was sadness in Gob's eyes, "I don't know, when I think about it I can't come up with any reason why you would."

Michael was a bit heartbroken by that statement. "I love you because you're my brother and I always will no matter what, it's unconditional," he wanted to know why it felt so weird for him to say that.

Gob smiled up at Michael shyly, "It does feel good to know for sure."

"Well I'm glad. You should know how I feel about you." A lump caught in Michael's throat after he said that. How he felt about him. Did it sound as inappropriate out loud as it did in his head? He couldn't look at Gob so his gaze was downcast and his heart began to beat fast. He had a horrible urge to touch Gob, it didn't matter where or how he just needed to.

Gob noticed a change in Michael's disposition and somehow he understood what it meant. He knew what Michael was feeling because he felt it too, he always had. He could see the fear in Michael's eyes and knew that he was the one who had to make a move. With an equally frightened look on his face, yet a more determined one, Gob, unblinkingly and keeping his gaze locked on Michael, positioned himself onto his knees on the couch facing Michael.

Michael was caught off guard by Gob's sudden switch in position and looked at him confused, "Gob?"

"Shhh…" Gob placed a finger on his brother's lips and cupped his neck with his other hand. Moving his finger from Michael's lips he brushed his fingertips across Michael's cheek as he pulled him closer by the neck. Their mouths were so close to touching that they could feel each other's breath on their faces as they inhaled and exhaled harshly. Michael could tell there was already a wet spot on the front of his pants because he had become frighteningly hard just from the simple gesture and closeness and he had leaked pre-cum. Gob closed his eyes and brought the hand that was on Michael's cheek down to his brother's crotch, first he felt how wet he was and then he felt how hard he was. Putting pressure on Michael's cock through the fabric Gob whimpered and his own erection grew from knowing how turned on his brother was, Michael groaned from the feeling of Gob's hand on him.

"This is wrong," Michael breathed, almost moaned, out.

Gob scooted closer to Michael pressing his palm harder into his groin, "No, no, it's so right… it feels so right." Michael wrapped an arm around Gob's torso and gripped Gob's arm with his other hand as he spread his legs a little more and moaned loudly, the more Gob worked on Michael's erection and heard the wonderful sounds of pleasure emanating from his brother the more Gob's own cock hardened and leaked. Soon they were both so caught up in the moment that their lips came together and they kissed, a spark shot through Michael's body at the contact. As they kissed and Gob massaged his cock Michael knew he was about to come. Michael never thought this would be happening and he was beyond surprised that it was, it felt so good to be touched and kissed by his own brother and he felt sick for it. When Gob figured Michael was about to come he took his hand from his brother's neck and started to palm at his own cock so that they would come together. They were moaning into each other's mouths and writhing together erratically when they both came intensely hard. Michael had a lingering moan as he came down from his high and Gob collapsed against him panting. They were exhausted therefore they silently repositioned so that Gob was spooning Michael.

"I really needed that," Michael whispered, there really wasn't much more to say at the moment.

"Me too," Gob answered. "I feel like we should have done that a long time ago."

They fell asleep together on the couch.


End file.
